littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Death Slam
Death Slam is a case featured in Criminal Case Next Chapter: Agenda of Angst, appearing as the 29th case of the game. It is the fifth case set in Elmville. Plot While the team watching the final match between Elmville Lightning and Liberty Jaguar at Cypress Basketball Stadium in Pinkham Town, Mandy and the player headed to the Elmville Lightning's locker room to pick Nail Golovkin and take him to court to testify against Viktor Kuznetsov, only to find him with his throat slashed. Since Leonor was guarding him, she was flagged as a suspect. The five people were labelled as suspects: Leonor Salazar (weapon expert), Abel Sharanov (basketball player), Katya Chudov (fortune-teller), Jayne Kenyon (agent), and Shawn McConnell (American gang member). While searching for evidences, Mandy and the player went to Nail's room and found the photo of Dream Eater, explaining that Nail had filmed his mobile on him taking Tanya on the elope. Suddenly, Dream Eater attacks them, but the player pushed it to the window and fall to death. Is he dead or not? Mid-investigation, the people in Pinkham started leaving the town, fearing that Dream Eater will comes back to kill them in the dreams. Later on, someone sent a spider to the team to scare them off the investigation. However, they found enough evidence to arrest American gang member Shawn McConnell for the murder. Shawn denied involvement but soon admitted to the crime. He believed that Viktor would bring progress to Elmville with the railway. When someone blackmailing him and warn him that Nail would testify against him, he caused an anger to lure Leonor off the locker room, snuck inside with a stolen master key and sliced his throat with a hunting knife. Judge Hans sentenced him to 35 years in jail. After the trial, Leonor told the team that Viktor wanted to challenge the team to a duel. During The Haunted Dreamer (5/6), After they found a weapons case that Leonor prepared for them in the main street, the team faced Viktor, which resulted in a gunfight that left Bryon injured after he shielded Mandy. As the team ran out of ammunition, Velia crafted more bullets out of metal alloy. Meanwhile, consultant Naseem and the player asked Honora to heal Bryon. After they found anesthesia in Nail's room, Honora successfully performed the surgery, saving Bryon. After the team (along with Hailee McAfee and Priscilla Zhang) checked on him, Elmville Lightning team won the national cup after beating their counterpart Liberty Jaguar. With the help of Agent Jayne Kenyon, the team faced Viktor again, but the Dream Eater takes control on him, forcing him to flee. They found Dream Eater's bloody hat in the main street and concluded that he was hiding in Viktor's estate, where they headed to stop him from murder spree once and for all. Summary Victim *'Nail Golovkin' Murder Weapon *'Hunting Knife' Killer *'Shawn McConnell' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect is the Elmville Lightning's fan. *The suspect plays roulette. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks Old Fashioned. *The suspect is the Elmville Lightning's fan. *The suspect plays roulette. *The suspect is male. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks Old Fashioned. *The suspect is the Elmville Lightning's fan. *The suspect plays roulette. *The suspect wears red jacket. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks Old Fashioned. *The suspect is the Elmville Lightning's fan. *The suspect wears red jacket. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks Old Fashioned. *The suspect is the Elmville Lightning's fan. *The suspect plays roulette. *The suspect is male. *The suspect wears red jacket. Quasi-suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer drinks Old Fashioned. *The killer is the Elmville Lightning's fan. *The killer plays roulette. *The killer is male. *The killer wears red jacket. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Soon to Be Added Chapter 2 Soon to Be Added Chapter 3 Soon to Be Added The Haunted Dreamer (5/6) *''Soon to Be Added'' Navigation Category:Cases Category:List of Criminal Case Next Chapter cases Category:Cases in Elmville Category:Copyrighted Images